


Did You Come To Stare

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Frerard, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, People Watching, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Grant can’t keep his eyes to himself where Frank and Gerard are concerned.





	Did You Come To Stare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> Hi sweeties,
> 
> So I haven’t put any fic out in a while. It doesn’t mean I’m not writing - on the days I feel up to it I’m juggling a few stories - it’s just that I don’t have much faith in what I write anymore *shrugs*
> 
> But I’ve had a fucking bad day so it can’t get much worse, right? So have this. Lovingly created for Ry at their request of ‘Grant watching naked/near naked Frank and Gerard’

Grant knows it’s rude to stare. He was raised well and always tries to adhere to every social convention possible. But not this. Not now. Grant is definitely staring.

Gerard is laying on his side, red hair splayed on the soft pillow and the creased white sheet draped over his hip. There’s a small patch of coarse dark hair visible where the sheet dips but everything else is covered.

Frank is curled up against Gerard’s pale body. Face smushed against his chest, Grant is only sure Frank is still breathing from the delicate rise and fall of his tattooed back. One of his hands is holding tight to Gerard’s ribs and the other is hidden beneath his own head. The shared sheet isn’t providing Frank with quite as much modesty, his ass is completely on show since he’s tangled his legs in it.

Grant’s been staring so long the coffee in his hands has long since lost its wisps of steam and he grimaces as the cold, bitter liquid slips past his lips. He almost regrets getting out of bed so early but if he hadn’t he wouldn’t be able to appreciate the view.

Gerard coughs lightly and Frank lets out a snuffly sound in response, nuzzling his face deeper into Gerard’s chest. Grant holds his breath but once Gerard has shifted a hand to Frank’s black hair they both resettle and continue to doze.

It’s more than just their naked bodies, more than their undeniable gorgeous faces. It’s everything. The way they hold each other even in sleep, the curve of an eyebrow, the slender fingers threaded through dark glossy locks, the way he knows they’d be mocking him for getting soppy watching them sleep.

Fuck… he loves them. Really loves them. It’s not just Gerard and Frank in love with each other and Grant being their occasional lover, not any more. Not now, because he loves them.

“What are staring at, pervert?”

Gerard’s voice jolts Grant out of his own thoughts and almost the cup of coffee out of his hands. Gerard’s eyes are still closed, Grant’s not sure if he’s opened them or not, but Frank is looking right at him, head tilted so it’s tucked under Gerard’s chin.

“Frank’s arse,” Grant replies, sounding much cooler than he feels.

Frank blushes, all the way down to his neck, and it makes Grant’s heart do weird things in his chest. Gerard grunts and slides his hand from Frank’s hair, down his spine until he can grab a handful of the rare unmarked section of Frank’s flesh.

“It’s mine,” Gerard says, voice a little fuzzy and thick with sleep.

“Oh, darling.” Grant puts his ruined coffee down on the dresser and strolls over to the bed, ignoring the shaking of his knees and letting the stupid lovesick smile spread across his face. “No need to be possessive, there’s enough for us both to love.”


End file.
